


Tom's Jealousy

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [11]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Baby, Body odor, Break Up Talk, Drinking, Exhaustion, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill and Tom struggle with their relationship after bringing their son home. Things aren't looking good for the young married couple, the question is, will their son drive them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

Nicholas Avery Trumper-Kaulitz was a perfect little bundle of joy with big blue eyes, as all new babies have, and big round cheeks. He had all ten toes and fingers, his nose was perfectly straight, his lips were perfect, his ear's were perfect, he had a light layer of baby blonde fluff on the top of his head, and Bill and Tom couldn't have been happier with their baby. It had been a long adaption time, the first few weeks had been almost a disaster, between learning how to change diaper's to the constant laundry and making bottles and not to mention the lack of sleep. Both boys could hardly keep their eyes open on a good day, but the one thing that never faltered was their affection for each other and the smiles they wore on their faces. That was, at least, up until a few weeks ago. 

Little Nicholas was now almost three months old, still small, still very very needy, but Bill was more than ready and more than happy to give into his every little need. Gooing and gaing at Nicholas while he fed him his evening bottle. Bill had just given him a bath, and put on his sleeper. Bill craddled Nicholas in his arm and rocked him back and forth gently, humming a lullabye, while Tom sat across the room a beer in hand, and his phone in the other. Bill paid Tom no mind, he didn't have time. After he got Nicholas to sleep he had -what seemed like- a never ending list of things to do. He needed wash the bottles that were left in the sink and then he needed to make them for the morning. He also needed to make sure their dog's went out one last time and then maybe take a shower by the end of that as long as Nicholas didn't wake and he could keep his eyes open long enough to get through the list of things to do. 

Bill yawned, took the bottle from his babies mouth, and propped the small bundle up on his shoulder to burp him. Patting his back and rocking at the same time, his eyes started to close, but he was quickly woken back up by a very impatient Pumba and an equally impatient Jax laying next to Pumba, tail wagging in wait. "I know babies," Bill whispered, "I'll take you out in just a minute." Bill said, baby talking the pups. Tom sighed from across the room, "I'll take them." Without saying anything else, Tom got up and walked to the front door, the two dog's following eagerly. Tom clipped their leashes to their collar's and out the door they went. 

Bill watched as the door shut behind Tom, not once did Tom turn to look back at him, and he bit his lip to stop it from quivering. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everything was fine for the first couple of weeks. They went about their normal routine. Bill took some time off from work, and Tom hired a few people to work in his place while he managed the the expenses of his small pool business. By the start of the second month the couple had stopped having sex, too exhausted from sleepless nights and fussy day's with their new baby. Nicholas had had a bad reaction to the formula, so two doctor's visits and several different formular's later, they finally found the right one to sooth their baby's tummy. Now that Nicholas had settled down, they still had yet to have sex. Bill felt as thought Tom was ignoring him most of the time, and he wasn't really bonding with Nicholas, in fact, he seemed to resent him. Course, he still helped at night, popping the bottle into their son's mouth until he fell back to sleep and holding him during the day. Changing diaper's and giving bath's and all the major care was now soley on Bill's shoulder's, along with the general house keeping, which Tom's answer was, 'You have enough money, hire someone. I'm tired.' Then Tom would retreat back into the study or "step out" of the house. He had also noticed Tom on hi phone more often, always looking down at the lit up screen, and Bill always wondered what he was looking at, pictures, text's, porn? Maybe he didn't want to know the answer after all.

Tom walked down the block, the dogs guiding him as he followed behind. The sound of cricket's chirping and the dogs panting and feeting pitter pattering along the side walk filled his ear's. Car's zoomed by in a blur and the city lights were bright and shining in the distance. Tom sat down on a park bench, the park wasn't far from the house, and Tom was thankful for that. He had found the park to be an outlet for him and for the dogs. He wasn't sure when or how things had started to change, but he knew it was sometime after they brought Nicholas home. He loved his son, and he loved Bill. He'd happily give his life for either of them. So what changed? He wasn't sure. He and Bill spent every day together, they were doing things like a family, but he felt the distance between him and Bill growing. It was like they were growing more and more apart. All Bill cared about was the baby, they never had time to be a couple anymore and Tom missed that. Even doing the simple things together, holding hands, cuddling, kissing, having sex or just having a shower together never seemed to happen. Bill's entire world shifted when Nicholas came along, and Tom knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. 

Bill was just making up the last of the bottles when Tom walked in with two tired pup's. Their eyes connected for a second and Bill put his finger up to his lips to indicate to Tom to be quiet, Nicholas was sleeping. Tom nodded, and went to the fridge. He pulled it open and reached inside for a beer. Bill dried his hands on a kitchen towel, and when he turned he was watching his husband retreating to their backyard. Bill sighed again, feeling tear's sting his eyes. That overwhelming sense of dread was over taking him again, and he decided to ignore it the best he could. He slipped into bed, propped the baby monitor where he could see his son, and curled up on his side and drifted off to sleep.

When Tom came back in, he heard Nicholas fussing, but he didn't hear Bill. Tom peaked his head inside his bedroom to find his husband curled up in a small ball mouth open slightly as he slept on. Tom watched him a moment longer before hearing Nicholas cry out. Tom reached for the baby monitor and turned it down low so Bill wouldn't wake up. He knew he was tired, and he needed the sleep. Tom then grabbed a bottle, warmed it up and made his way into the nursery.  
"Hey there little prince." Tom whispered. "Did you have a bad dream?" Tom reached into the crib and scooped the infant into his arm's. "It's alright, Dads got you." Tom then settled into the rocking chair tucking into the corner of the room and sat down. "You're hungry again aren't you?" Tom asked, and popped the warm bottle into his eager mouth, and he instantly suckled on it. "Yeah, there you go. See, all that fuss for that? Your just like your Daddy." Tom said with a laugh, "I thought this house was only big enough for one diva. It's okay though. You can be whatever you want. Daddy and I will always love you no matter what." Tom said, and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. His eyes were heavy, and Tom rocked him back and forth until they slipped shut and his mouth went slack around the nipple. Tom propped Nicholas up on his shoulder, the way he had seen Bill do so many times, and pat his back until he burped, then put him back in his crib.  
Tom let out a yawn, and quietly made his way across the hall back to his bedroom where he found Bill still sleeping. He did the best he could to be quiet, removing his clothes, then sliding into bed next to Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill confront's Tom.

The following night was the same as the night before. Tom retreated to the backyard with a beer in one hand and his phone in the other without giving Bill a second glance. Bill dried his hands, took in a breath of air so he wouldn't fall apart, and walked to the bedroom, however, this time was different. After staring at the bed he shared with his husband, anger started to bubble in the pit of his stomach. If Tom was so miserable, why stay? If there was someone else, why stay? Why not just leave him and go? Did he not realize how miserable he was making him feel? 

Bill marched from his bedroom and made his way to the back patio where he found Tom sitting by the side of the pool, legs swaying back and forth through the water. He looked up when he heard the sliding door open and Bill walked out. Tom took another sip of his beer and set it down, watching as Bill came closer then took a seat beside him. They looked at each other, silently staring into the other's eyes. "Hi." Bill said, and was shocked when his voice cracked. He wanted to get up and run back into the house, crawl into bed and pretend everything was fine between them. He didn't want to have this conversation, because deep down he knew what it would mean, and he wasn't ready for that. "Hi." Tom answered, "Thought you'd be in bed." Tom's voice was harsh, cutting his lover without realizing it. "Tom..." Bill said, tear's spilling over his cheeks, Tom sat there staring at his beautiful husband and felt his chest constrict. He reached out for Bill, pulling him into him, embracing him for the first time in what felt like forever. A rush of tear's soaked through Tom's shirt, "I'm sorry baby." Tom whispered, and pressed a kiss to the top of Bill's head. "I miss you. I miss us."  
"I miss us too. I miss you, god I miss you so much. I'm sorry for acting like an ass." Tom said, gaining Bill's attention who looked up at him with red tear stained eyes and cheeks. "Are you... I know I'm .... I haven't been dressing up and putting make up on like I did before and I look like a bum a lot and I'm sorry, so I understand... I mean... are you, and you don't have to lie, but is it someone else?" Bill asked, stumbling over his words and he felt a shudder go through his body, feeling the end of their relationship crashing down on him. He knew he should have tried harder to dress up and pay attention to Tom. He knew Tom was a very sexual person, and he knew he had been lacking in that department lately, he was just so tired.

Tom's eyes widened, and he couldn't help but choke. He knew that he hadn't been as lovey dovey as he used to be. They both had let their love life slip, but the thought of even looking at someone else in that way had never once crossed Tom's mind, and it hurt him to the very core to think that Bill thought that of him.   
"Tomi, I promise you I will...." Bill started, but didn't get a chance to finish, because Tom was pulling him forward again. Both of Tom's hands cupping his face and the back of his neck, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together. Tom sucked and nipped and prodded at Bill's mouth, kissing the air from his lungs until there was no more to take and they broke apart gasping and hot. "Don't ever think I would cheat on you, or even look at another person. You are the only person I need, forever. I love you so fucking much Bill and I don't know what happened or when it did, but I fucking promise you I will fix it, because I can't stand this anymore. You don't have to make yourself up every day. I'll take you with your pajama's and messy hair. I don't care what you look like, because you always look beautiful. I'm the luckiest man alive, Bill, seriously, don't ever think that. I want you, only you." Tom said, as he wiped the tear's flowing down Bill's cheeks from his words. With one last kiss, Tom stood up, pulling Bill up with him, "C'mon." Bill went easily, and was guided to their bedroom. 

Once inside, Tom pushed Bill up against the wall, hands roaming up his lover's torso and feeling his ribs protruding. He felt a lot more skinnier than he did before. Bill had always been skinny, but not this much, and it scared Tom. 

Working his mouth down from just below Bill's ear and down his neck and to his collarbone, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. Bill moaned, his hand tangled through Tom's dreads, and he couldn't help but bucking his hips into Tom's. Bill's nails digging into Tom's shoulder's, "Tomi!" Bill gasped, "Kiss me." Tom did as Bill asked, kissing him so deeply and passionately. He picked Bill up, who wrapped his legs around Tom's waist with a squeak and a giggle. Tom made his way to the bed, carrying Bill and laying him down gently on his back and crawling over him. "I love you." Tom said, and earned himself a big smile from Bill, who pulled Tom down on top of him. Bill was pulling him down and kissing him, his legs wrapping around him. "I love you too." Then they were kissing again, Tom slipping from his shirt and then Bill's soon followed. Exposed skin pressed together for the first time in what felt like forever, and they were both moaning into each other's mouths and touching when a familiar cry rang out through the speaker of the baby monitor. Bill and Tom froze, lips still fused together, and Bill started laughing. The two pulled apart and rolled onto their backs for a moment. "I'm sorry Tomi." Bill said. "Why are you sorry? We have a baby, isn't this what babies do?" Tom asked. "I know, but I miss you and I really wanted to... you know." Bill said, biting his lip. "It's okay, maybe another time." Tom said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Bill's forehead. "Let me go take care of our son, I'll be right back."  
"You sure?" Bill asked. Tom turned, smiled, "I'm sure baby. Just stay here, relax." Tom was gone, and tending to their son. When Tom made it back to bed half an hour later after a diaper change and half a bottle later, he found Bill curled up on his side, shivering and sound asleep. Tom smiled at the sight and shimmied out of his jean's and slipped into bed, pulling Bill close to him, kissing his shoulder and covering them both up. Bill sighed, content, and turned to nuzzle into Tom's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all thought this was the beginning of the end, psshhh!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom surprises Bill, but sometimes things don't always go the way they are planned.

Morning came too soon, at least that's how Bill felt. He stretched his long limbs and yawned. When he turned over in bed, expecting to see Tom, but was meant with an empty bed and a single red rose laying on the pillow with a note attached:

Morning baby, today is all about us. Don't worry, my mom's gonna watch Nick for us. We'll be baby free until tomorrow. So enjoy your morning, but be ready to go by eleven. I'm taking you out for lunch. Love, Tom

Bill smiled, stretched again, and turned over to nuzzle into Tom's pillow. He took in a deep breath, smelling the his husbands scent on the pillow and he sighed pleasantly. Deciding he should probably get up and get a shower in before it was too late, he kicked the sheet's off, and headed for the shower, but something stopped him. He realized he was childless for the first time in three months, and his stomach suddenly clenched with despair. He missed his baby and he needed desperately to know he was alright. He had remembered Gustav and Fransiska talking about mother's intuition and the natural senses a parent grew after having a baby, and he thought maybe this was what they were talking about. 

Deciding to give Simone a quick call, Bill picked up his phone and held it between his ear and his shoulder while he gathered his clothes and laid them out on the bed. "Hello?" Came Simone's cheery voice. "Good morning, It's Bill."  
"Good morning Billy. Is everything alright?"  
"Well that's why I was calling actually. I woke up to an empty house."  
"Oh yes, Tom said you might be calling me. Nicky is just fine, Bill, don't worry about a thing." Simone said, a smile in her voice and Bill knew she was probably also trying to entertain Nicholas. "Alright, well if you need anything, or if he get's sick, or fusses too much or..."  
"Bill. I know how to take care of a baby. You need a break, so let my son take care of you and enjoy the day off. You can be a parent again tomorrow, so enjoy the time while you have it." Bill smiled at Simone's words, and thanked her, then just before hanging up the he heard the front door open and he rushed into the living room. Tom was standing there with flower's and a bright smile. "Hi." Tom said, and Bill smiled back, "Hi." Bill bit his lip and rushed over, throwing himself into his husbands arms. "Thank you." Bill said, hugging Tom. 

Tom hugged Bill back, nuzzling his nose into his neck and exhaling with a sigh, "You smell good." Bill laughed and playfully smacked Tom in the chest, "That's gross. I haven't even showered, I stink."  
"No, babe, you smell like you." Tom said, shoving his face in the crook of Bill's neck once again, and peppering kisses there. Bill squirmed and and swatted at Tom, but he couldn't stop the moan from escaping his throat. Tom let out a groan, "hnnnm, Bill I've missed you so much." Tom was now pressing his very excited dick into Bill's hip, and that made Bill's eyes heavy lidded and full of lust. "Babe." Bill said, trying to gain some composure considering they had been making out up against the front door like a couple of horny teenagers. "Baby, wait." Bill said, finally breaking them apart. "I need to go shower."

"Perfect, we have plenty of time. I knew you'd probably end up sleeping in late, so I arranged for a one o'clock lunch." Tom said. Those words made Bill's belly flutter and clench in excitment, and he was pulling Tom back into his arm's and sucking on his lips and tongue. 

Embraced still in each other's arms, the couple stumbled through the house and into the bedroom. Somewhere down the hall they had both lost their shirts, and Tom was already out of his pants and working on Bill's. Tom was completely nude when he pushed Bill onto the bed and crawled up the length of his body just to pull his pants and underwear off all at once. "Tomi, let me shower first." Bill pleaded as Tom kissed and licked his way back up Bill's body. "No, you smell fine, honestly, you've never smelt better than you do right now." If Bill was un-confident about anything, it was body odor. He always made sure to shower first thing in the morning and sometimes even before he went to bed. He had a variety of perfume, because those smelled better on him then men's cologne, and he made sure to always carry small bottles of whatever he was wearing that day in his bag so he could spray himself as needed throughout the day. 

"But..." Bill started, but was cut off by a growl from Tom, and he rested his head on Bill's collar bone, "Babe, listen. It's been a while since we've even touched each other like this, I get it if you don't feel confident, but I'm telling you, you smell beautiful to me. I love the way you smell. I don't want to smell some shampoo fragrance or the smell of soap, not right now. I miss you and I love you and I want to smell you I just want you, not some fake scent that is going to hide you from me." Bill took a deep sharp breath, and slowly nodded his head, "Okay." Then he laid his head back, breathing out a calming sigh and closed his eyes, giving himself over fully to his lover. 

Tom bowed his head and took and already pert nipple into his mouth, teeth grazing over it with the utmost care. Bill's back instantly arched up off the bed, nail's digging into and grasping Tom's hair, legs circling and clinging around Tom's waist. The simplest touches seemed to be getting Tom places, so he kept them up. Moving from one nipple over to the other, working them both over until both nipples were beyond rock hard. Below him, Tom could feel the familiar twitch of Bill's cock against him, and he licked his lips, "Gonna suck you off."  
"I won't last long if you do that." Bill said breathless. "Good." Was all Tom could respond before dipping his head once again and taking all of Bill into his mouth. Bill screamed, bucking his hips up and finding his hands twisting tightly into Tom's dreaded hair. Tom somehow managed to work two slicked finger's into Bill's tight hole before he came into his mouth, neck and back arching off the bed then he sunk back down with a content sigh and a giggle. Tom smiled up at his lover, and smacked his round ass, "C'mon, get up, let's go take a shower."  
"I don't think I can walk yet." Bill said, breathless. "C'mon, I'll carry you then." Bill giggled, but went willingly into Tom's arm's and was carried off to the bathroom where Tom made up the shower and helped Bill in after him. 

Bill was surprised and let out a squeak as Tom pushed him into the coolness of the white subway shower tile, pressing his own very much excited dick against his lover's ass. "I'm gonna watch you clean yourself, and then I'm going to eat you out." Tom said, and Bill moaned at his words, "And after, I'm going to fuck you into this wall." Bill moaned and thrust his butt back, grinding against Tom. "Please Tomi." Bill begged, And before Tom could respond or Bill could say anything else, Tom had grabbed the soap and started to wash Bill's most private area's. Soaping him up, and watching the suds cascade down over his ball's, and the back of his leg's. The water washing the soapy suds away, and Tom fell to his knee's spreading Bill open and delving his tongue into the crevasse. Bill moaned, and almost convulsed at the sudden contact of his husbands tongue prodding him back open. "Tomi, please... please... I need you." Bill said, breathing heavily. Bill was quickly growing excited again. His nails trying to grasp at anything around him with a grip. He had one leg cocked up, and resting on the seat in the shower and one hand reaching behind him to encourage Tom's prodding tongue.   
"Tom, please I cant... ngh, take much more." Bill said, leg's trembling already. " Tom stood back up, and crowded up behind Bill, pressing his aching red cock into the cleft of Bill's ass. Tom attacked Bill's neck with open mouthed kisses, and slowly pushed his way into Bill's tight waiting hole. Bill's legs almost buckled underneath him, and with the help of Tom, was able to stand back up. 

Tom was quick to seat himself fully inside his lover, and pinned Bill between his chest and the cold shower tile. When Tom felt Bill started to wither and attempt to rotate his hips, only then did he pull half way out and plunge back in. Tom kept up a slow pace at first, dragging himself slowly out to the half way point and slowly pushing back in. Bill shuddered and trembled in front of him, moaning and begging for more. It was intense and hot and carefree and amazing. It had been so long since they were able to be like this, and Bill felt himself becoming whole again with every thrust of Tom's hips and every kiss Tom gave him. Their bodies worked together to achieve the highest level of their love for each other, until they were both falling apart. Bill clenched around Tom, feeling his orgasm ricochet through him like a lightning bolt, and he was arching, cum splattering against his thighs and the white subway tiled wall. Then Tom followed shortly after, breathing heavy and latching onto Bill's neck with lips and teeth, not caring if he left a mark or not, because Bill had more than enough beauty supplies to cover any flaw with his body, but he knew Bill wouldn't. Bill loved showing off his love bites from Tom, and he always wore them proudly. 

Breathing heavily, Tom pulled out of Bill, and turned him around. They embraced one another, and shared a passionate kiss. That was when the water started to turn cold, and they both laughed at their situation, "Guess we'll have to shower later." Bill laughed. "How does a late Chinese lunch sound in our pajama's in front of the TV in our bed sound?" Tom asked, and Bill looked up as if to ponder, "That sounds amazingly good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this section. If you guys have idea's about this story or would like to see Bill, Tom and Nicholas in certain situation's please let me know. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know Its been a REALLLLY long time for this series to be updated, but I lost interest in it and now I'm back. So heres a new update and I hope you all enjoy it, let me know if you do!!


End file.
